Smilies
Smilies (or Smileys) are a tool on the Toolbar which allows you to change the appearance of your smiley. There are 6 free smileys and 6 beta smileys in the Smiley package. There are also several other smilies, which can be collected when a player wins a building challenge, collects a magical coin, or buys them using Energy or Gems. The smileys are from the Facebook instant messenger called "Chat". On August 17, 2012, the shop was updated to be much more "fancy". Smiley descriptions were removed. Notes The column "Payvault Class" is the class used by PlayerIO to determine what the player has. *Classes starting with "smiley" are directly bought from the Smiley tab in the Energy Shop. *Classes starting with "brick" or "mixed" are bought with a package from the Block tab. *The "unobtainable" class means that the player cannot permanently attire the smiley, and must be obtained while in a world. If the player leaves with a smiley marked unobtainable, their smiley will be reset to the default smiley (ID 0). *The "pro" class is obtained from buying the Beta package, which also included 6 blocks and 2 worlds. However, with the addition of Builders Club, the ability to buy the Beta package was removed. Those who already had bought the package still have the 6 smilies and blocks and the 2 worlds. *The column "Obtained From" is where the smiley is obtained from. **Energy Shop - Bought directly from the Energy Shop Smiley or Block tab. **Classic Shop - Used to be available for purchase from the Smiley or Block tab for a limited time, but has since moved to the Classic tab, and may only be bought for gems, higher than what the price was when it was in the Smiley or Block tab. **Magic - Rarely, a coin gives a Magic Coin. Magic Coins increase your magic level, which is used to determine what smilies and potions the player may use. Even more rarely, the coin may give the Wizard, Fire Wizard, Witch, or Dark Wizard, giving the first smiley the player does not have in that order. During Christmas 2011, some coins gave the Grinch smiley, but may no longer be acquired. **Contest - Back in 2011, Chris held 2 contests, supported by RPGmaster2000. For Easter, the first place winners won the Bird and Bunny smilies. The second place winners won the Bunny smiley. For Halloween, all of the winners won the Pumpkin smiley. The first and second place winners also won the Lit Pumpkin smiley. **Miscellaneous - Obtained from various methods. ***Superman - Only Moderators may get this smiley. Upon becoming a Moderator, they acquire this smiley. ***Fan Boy - Originally, fans of Everybody Edits could send in a post card to Chris, where he would then give the smiley. This has however stopped, as too many people were sending them in and Mr. Shoe took over. The designers of the Kung Fu Master, Fox, and Dark Vision smilies also received the Fan Boy smiley, if they did not already have it. ***Postman - Signing up for the Everybody Edits newsletter. **Special - Obtained from doing certain actions, such as touching a block or using a potion. These are all marked "unobtainable" as their Payvault Class, and as such leaving a world as these smilies will reset it to the default smiley. ***Diamond Touch - Touching a Diamond block. ***PartyOrange - Touching a Cake block 25% of the time. ***PartyGreen - Touching a Cake block 25% of the time. ***PartyBlue - Touching a Cake block 25% of the time. ***PartyRed - Touching a Cake block 25% of the time. ***Zombie - Using a Zombie potion, or being touched by another Zombie. *** Hologram-Touching a hologram block. Other smileys * During Easter 2013, the Zombie smiley turned into a Zombie Bunny. There were no functional differences, and obtained just the same as normal Zombies. * On Mr. Shoe's profile, there once was a Red Ninja smiley. It also appeared in the shop, but couldn't be bought yet. Its description was "A worthy opponent of the black ninja" and its price was 1000 energy or 20 gems. Later, it disappeared from the shop. ** On Mr. Shoe's profile appeared a Purple Ghost that resembled a Pac-Man ghost. *** An upside-down smiley also appeared on his profile. The smilies were then removed. Though, in the Everybody Edits files and data, the upside down smiley is counted as one of the smileys. * Previously, when one touched diamond block, he or she would be turned into a fake big spender (the big spender smiley, but with shorter hat). * The Mad Scientist smiley's number (79) appeared as a monster smiley for a short time. Trivia *The Kung Fu Master, Fox, and Night Vision smilies were designed by Tiken, Cola1, and TOOP, respectively, as part of a smiley design contest. There was supposed to be only 1 winner, but they could not decide who to pick, so they picked 3.http://blog.everybodyedits.com/2013/05/22/i-for-one-welcome-our-new-smiley-overlords/ These were the first smilies made by fans of the game, and not by a moderator. These 3 members received 1 month of Builders Club, the Fan Boy smiley (if they did not have it), and all 3 smilies. *Most smilies leave a white streak on the minimap. However, the Ninja and Robber smilies are pseudo-invisible on the minimap. While they do not leave any streak, they do overwrite other streaks. The Police smiley leaves a blue streak. * The Christmas 2014 package and smileys (Gingerbread, Caroler, Elf, Nutcracker) were designed by the user TOOP. God Mode Main article: God Mode '' When a player has the world code, they may turn "God" mode on or off by pressing 'G' or pressing the God Mode button. God mode puts a white glow around the player, and lets the player fly and pass through blocks. Builders Club members have a more "spiky" glow, as pictured next to the normal aura. Using certain potions temporarily changes the color of the player's aura while in God mode. Mod Mode "Mod" mode is a mode similar to God mode in that when the player has the mode activated, they may fly around and pass through blocks. Mod mode is only available to Moderators (shown as orange in the player list), and once the mode is activated, they obtain the world code and cannot turn the mode off. This is strange, as the code to turn off Mod mode would be the same to turn off God mode, and the removal of the world code is also already in the game code. Ultimate Fan Smiley holders The original Ultimate Fan Smiley has been released on January 26 2011, first postcards have arrived on January 30 2011. The last ones have arrived on December 23 2011, then a post appeared with introducing Mr. Shoe and then there no longer appeared blog posts of Chris Benjaminsen nor blog posts about the Ultimate Fan Smiley. Then on July 20 2014 they've done a new fanboy smiley and submissions were closed on August 4 2014. On August 21 2014 appeared a blog post with two highlights of mail from ''muffin, lpeugliot9 and wambo. Other people also received the 2nd Fanboy smiley, but there was no blog post which said which people received the smiley. Search for your username! 1. CTRL+F 2. Type your username in the search box in top right corner. 3. ENTER January 26 2011 Linus21 who is the first to get this smiley because he decided to send us a post card before this smiley was live. January 30 2011 yoshisisland, trissten, 63dragonfly, thakilla, danielh933, hej and not to forget timmytom7 who really wanted to be sure I got the card and sent two. February 1 2011 pi123, clover, wcrew, gbob, reyrey, bohush, jak, ratburntro44, h3llcomezz, drewslego, doemu, betaguy, r2d2, cola1, jeffskye, marcusmario, robzelluf, huggan00, iba, yellowdog1, yellowpuppy12, mullepigen, sejejacob, bonjour, supermario007, iceluigi, yaddi101, treejoe4, pip, nico, dannyboy0009, sugarskull, alexthealien, bobcat101, danielg60dk, killermuffin99, mclone, tree and element for getting the ultimate fan smiley this morning… February 2 2011 it40x, samland47 , ghost, legyo, ninjajoho, emil300, guido, swedishguy, seadragon, vjpp, matej959, paul1998, cyclomainiac and megajonttu8 who got the ultimate fan smiley today. February 3 2011 Congratulations to reclaimer, mathy, itsnogood, syriol, ctt13, hycang, peppyk, zuz, petuska, lillypad6500, xxffionxx, whatisthisusername, drummer, evanboi, micahman5, janekjaworski and coledadom who got the ultimate fan smiley today. February 5 2011 Congratulations to everthiasedit, justinbieber, esox270, n5i0u0g0nep, yoshii, autofurz, exxes, mariomuffin634, kennyollie, noahlie, spongepuffle, loveie25, sk8rw0lv31, eemaster, fluffy, giantsfan10, meep, robban39, iloveyou, ninjaman, xrallexd, rocatox, marcom, sk8rw0lv312, dragonslayer520, beninja77, firexya, cthulhu, skyhawkcoomb, carla, cedric, mecnor1, jamourous, weirdo, aywerther, stardustdragon, stardust, victory, tomkazaz and hypershadic whom now has the ultimate fan smiley! Also, *"Sarah" who forgot to write her username, Chris told her to write an email at thankyou at everybodyedits dot com. She probably sent him an email with her username. *"jstar3" which user doesn't exist, Chris later says he found him as jstar123. February 6 2011 congratulations to czaark99 whos small postcard I seemed to have missed yesterday. You know have the Ultimate fan smiley. February 12 2011 I am back for Germany and I most say the amount of post cards you guys have been sending is intense. I have been away for 5 days total and on my desk this morning was postcards from exactly 100 people! Finally congratulations to marcmarc, xajonax, masterpopo, trexgod2k7, krazyman50, johan, bossek, bluji, justme111, alex666999, jomo3x, loftaris, akselthestar, ludvighej, chewy, formalninja, hpy, coolio123, jak, rizzipups, pluggsndipps, artwalker, jakethehedgehog, greenfan5, masterjake100, nono949, max, reece666999, thegreatyoshi, ctb, ctw461, matrix, antmaster, dude, progijsje, pinkpeace12, namla, blobness, pippie6868, henky6868, qwertyjon, kirbyvtw, ghost2, kingkirby, ruud, huntakker, mrtazoko, shyguy, mool132, graystripekokiri, kaylee123, patriot, mitchell, tensai, asil, guynm, theditor, zoidy, anar63, alexa, lorenzobvp, someguy34, jinsinheart, annabbyxb, 444, rtr, macy134, jackblack, jj64938, thebolt999, editing, screaminggoldfish, xxcheaterxx, 75369, miakrik, aaron8086, mrblobby24, sp1ce1ce, ragnar, supermouk, theplopp, kingkong123, elderas1, omatic, horsequeen, pawn, theed56, alekos, cardking32, ilele, martvangenuchten, coolboy3000, rth, redrocket10, noutskie, midas, czaarek99, rty, jumperwar and kacperekk whom now has the ultimate fan smiley. February 15 2011 Congratulations to sezgin, sniper5, smaland47, tylerwatts, slick, masterfireball, neotia, mop, nielsb, thip, taffelnator, supermarioman639, marioboy, eefansforever, legolover2000, edit94, leggomyeggo, tangerinemadeness, king9908, tonypro, shisusu, marioman, chappuis, hydros98, margotchap, barthou0, ganig, gamer36, mike720, giga, slayer991702 and stranger004 for getting the ultimate fan smiley. February 17 2011 Congratulations to everyone getting the Ultimate Fan Smiley today! The new ultimate fans are jimaquarious, epica, wbcrew, willardb, j05huavdm, starfighter3000, 3picfail, garrettlogo, jubydavidm, laliwil18, jeffery, romanshard, reclaimer, blueboy, rockinrobin, hoboman, arcuzfan256, grovyle183, ironspider, pizzadude2000, echo, areus, boyzindahouse, bobblabob and dedwinhedon. For those wondering how many cards I got so fare, it is a pile. It's of 500 letters and cards. February 25 2011 I finally got around to opening letters and reading postcards. Thus todays lucky Ultimate Fans are: asger, pinkdaisy, ultimoz, maksymilian, hihosilver, hiho, away1999, xddxdxd, outaca, cracker, jumper, snowbear, whiteflamez, star001, pikachu007, yahoo802, bubblegum, beansbeans, kikibing, andersss, kewone8, x0xyber0x, supersonic120, mudkip52, rozdog2, daisie, matte, dowatis, shayshadow, ooberdarkrai, test1234, marc10, tol341, nineb, mrboogawesome, overlord0, leviboy, carl123, chris1470, anton, drew34, tailsrox, kirbynerd, coolcarson10, milkman6, master20290, cooldude4193, cole, superweegee1, pli, cabbage1, mahala, benlewis, lionelmessi300, spilic, britpasker, jor, kommens, nazo11 and djoan11. Sadly over the next few weeks I will be in the States attending FGS and GDC. Thus if you send in a postcard now, don’t expect super fast return rates on your smiley! March 17 2011 This is why I should not leave the office for 14 days. As some of you know, I have been extremely busy since I returned from USA, thus I had not had the time to sit down and type in all the usernames from the postcards I had received. Luckily I persuaded my wonderful girlfriend to do it for me! Thus congratulations to: showpath, bob, laurecool811, zxcc, yoshi123321, neloa, josh54325, hottyxox, tehrangefreak, tehmagenoob, polar, michael1234, jcolor65, jcolor65, dragonslayer11, earth, faucon57, posion, oakcrush, ud98, xdjessexd, jimmydg, xdavidx, mundinko, lynx, rakso, 1234567891011, bloodpuff, 12mrcat, 14brendan1, davidtruthrock, buddy58, jrlegoman10000, bunnyeditorx, zito, starsm, dragonboy7676, max10, oskar, littlej, ninjamaster, weirdo, jont, maryj, wonkaman, otakarg, nonstopnesdude, ripstick, wambo, cookielover, luker, tigercoo, noyztank, lucasa33, bleey1405, mrblobby24, tsf14, jadelclemens, amayalink, devin1230, naztyrushz, redbullrocks, dragonmaster1, marinuz, cabbage1, codfan67, marks600, donaldduck, gigiless, brownie1234, superkittylover, dirk1998, squadfs, tumshis, lizzieb, gumkowz, dinodude232, river, mette, sami, b941a, flamingmaniac, girl7, roman133, roman233, vilhiem, zavninja, percy, jumpingjack, thelegomaster, coolegozerboy, omri49, anaalikarhu, angelgirl981, michaelkolesnikov, smilez, creative, pyrosparker, rollercoasterman5, triking, marky, jgibson, kirby, kermitthefrog97, erel1211, joalars, tired73, ilovenintendo, richkid21, cocacolafan, cocacolafan, bobbbbbbbbbbbbbbbby, iganigaishanishka, flashi, lordimac, coolman, dean365, karieboe, bobbythewinner, robertobok, dash001, tomicalover, eelikay, xsebx, dragonballz, goodsmile, wipeout22, eddywaffle9, fattony, starman, jaytink123, 3mike231, alexander123, leanne16, shadowdragonninja, j67j, luz, uldahl, pokerulerorc, smileyyy, djallround, mrdead, teunnieboy, eliminationracemaker, awsomegotit, rockchic, blissinged, kiwi22, 128229352287×7, iced, jesse2000, viktorbisprayse, superpro, argonov, darklord53, blackman, cynamoon, dolphin22, ith3tac0 and weespu whom just got the smiley! April 12 2011 So part of being back is opening fan mails, and wow you guys have send a lot. I just used over an hour opening and reading letters, postcards, packages etc! There is still a lot of mail to open yet, but don’t worry I will get to it soon! Todays lucky Ultimate Fans are: jojo, kidcarwash, chr11, bonezkiller, jacob2000, tegers, coolguydevon, darenduke, bahamjacob, gogeta, peasqueak, stubby, poesjelief, crazyturtle2000, minimania, bob2o00, cinderblock2, fulinen, askx0047, terd, mahe0106, yeniuma, h3arts, amayday, zxiz, zmileyz, sythe5665, jturnism, dragon123, pugprincess, people, peacelemon52, oscar123, stef, bobzambo, tuomaskoulu, fmx2, curiousgeorge, kalle, abg, benjaming, cheesepants001, yourself, crazymonster, superxsuper, jarnemaenhoudt, trocket2, tatums117, bowser5678, restyler, gizzgizz, coolxcool, xenox, kujo, thelonelyisland711, exodia12345, jacob2000, bowser7890, buzzerbee, vovalego, master365, mbi, dikkelul, nojus, stich909, ringx, gurre, danielbing. April 13 2011 I finally got around to reading trough the remaining backlog of letters and cards. Thus congratulations to everyone below who now have the Ultimate smiley! twss21, helloguys, halo, exodia1234, squaredance101, zeon911911, acornman, purplunicorn, zeppelin17, asta, jakobdko, pat, bobyjo, spartin117, bstt, lelgo56, countrymusic52, jzzz, lcking, danddanx, butterdude101, matt1010401, nickolas, someguy34, gageb21, xland44, xland44andgage21, pikachurox, hiddensoul, red2276, buntzen, gavin, laecinth, bladedassain, xen90, daveman, pwnageman10, mikey33221, supadorf24, benny77, mjlover202, djklay, builder101, gamerty, to0ty, juzzie, roboto, thijmendam, niekie, jossel, aniek12345, wesseljojo, kevjef, raiboj, lordchaos, bobwuzhere2, greganto, jallahaps23, ben54325, remo763, sing, xivy, buz5, bstt, technit, chuggaaconory, djthekina, joakim1239, pimmoblast, dinoboy, peasqueak EDIT: Congrats to cooly, vladagala, yeniuma, sonic, peasqueak, supermen2 whom all had cards there where really hard to read! I finally got your names by having a small competition at the office to figure out who they where from :) November 21 2011 November 15 2011 post: It is not possible to get the Ultimate Fan Smiley any longer. As of today, you will all be able to get the fan smiley who took a vacation for about 8 months or so. He has returned from his vacation! After many requests from the players, the fan smiley is finally back and will be yours as long as you impress him with a piece of Everybody Edits art that tells him that You are the ultimate fan! Send your fan art to ultimatefan@everybodyedits.com to get the ultimate fan smiley and a chance to have your art displayed here on the blog and on our official Facebook page! As always we really like real world art, so take a picture of your Everybody Edits themed drawings, paintings, lego creation or crop circle and send it in. Screenshots of Everybody Edits will not be accepted. Remember to add your username in the email so we know who you are! NOTE: To clear up some confusion, we are not interested in computer graphics like screenshots and Paint pictures, we are only interested in real world art. ------------------ November 21 2011 post: Hey Everybody! I just got around to approving the first set of ultimate fans! Thanks to everybody who send in their pictures art etc. RPGMaster2000 should post an update with the best of the best from this batch shortly. I will also look into formalizing some better guidelines for submitting as most of the submissions either did not have EE usernames in them or contained EE screenshots or no art. Todays new fans are makirbo, wolfje, dispersion, charlesman, 32ortonedge32dh, pawlowic, nlmdejonge, lopoi, toonlink9567, tweeze, dominator3000, acemaster11, epicfish, swl, bobyy, gerrit, failgirl101, muffin, eeguy, mematman15, masterworldcreator, demango, coolmanman, oldschoolgamer, jakob760, suziski, kingjamstar, fdoou, ktostam450, imalsoperson, jojatekok, blazingx, aapo3, dqixplayer, ber55, cobblely, great72, awesomenessgood, travman250, samster, grinch, lrussell, dylandaskater, danny99, omicron, kingoskar, darky, lolxd, flyerrr, cam540, saintcool, mokyu, jackjonespaw, lukazz, yarik9, markcreator, vesley, toast, green9, firebot00, kiwiman, kukac67, zarsh, glitcherkid, supacat21, awsome88, kanibalfrost, n4251999, hunhuh, brawlgamer, mike9, takoman02, cooldragon122, a6n2, stealthpelt, ninjamasterdude, nvd, nitr0b1az3r, jettix, coinage, imtn, hummerz5, gogosboy, kskrzysiek788, knuckeldragonmoron, thanel, levelbuilder, wrgrebelv2, lusalema, chatteno, fisherboy656, cheatsman99 & mavaa /Chris December 2 2011 Congratulations to mysteryusy, isaachall, processor, hanibalfrost, cippi, felix, mimikria300, jonesie, polis, jan12345, doomy64, kikisnail, bgic, weetikhet, samvt, mrscaniav8super, philip2, djrulz, eli02, cannnibal, spinza, dadragon, lollersnakes, cheekypikychu, jahranja, secretfp, linkz0rs, dutchtimnl, ewoke, lucas1341, koningk, popcorn02, jjjuu, yamlika263, lalacool, tntdude, roxas, gamrfrk1000, videogamer001, kevin3233, leonel0000, knitted, ambras21, kath602, mrproman, iggykoopa, zeldaxd, sweet897, coolbeans2go, jiyad14, fg25, thalau, graham553, justin0901000, kripton, twin802, flupps, cake, makirb0, dazhaz, spikemegamega, uchideshi, bestopman, kazer, hayguys, xxjulianxx, jaybm, beat3r, sponge15567, chocokid, chocokid64, pengo, roack, shadowboy, brunofelipe, tiagox, merle, misterstupid, me3000, edzus33, kri, angelboy, atommic8, gerben, fiskmos, gamefreaker, pegasus, cheeseyjeesey, flyingdragon, norber, mutantpower, coolboy, schuler001, icy, codehunter, lauren97, explozion, ipwner, taryn02, hello92, qwop, latinearly, jaerhon, bruno1997751, xputnameherex, slavenumber17, gamingguy, majora, kevin1224, deadlord, raphe, biscuitmunch, rold1212, frogsticks, russiantrashcan, xenhort, milan12345, vulcan, nathanael, bolkos, theboss12, muffinator, turrucutermo, palestineboy, crisangel11, silverkin, pugmatt, fearlessgod, gamer1120, ultima12, monastik, dillalga, sven, gi0500, anelise6, rainbowdurp, eliekorforever, dorel, srat23, wagwagabagahahaha, hettymable, kongregatefan, kingpooultra, soporiferous and chan324 whom now have the ultimate fan smiley! December 23 2011 Congratulations to todays new ultimate fans! littleowl, mewco3590, iraka, victormatheus, kvi, uiu, lsjcrew, ventor, misak, woutie3000, disil, cooldragon, lmusc, scs726, gerardas, bot, 357a, maharx, manuska, sasa9, 333, xsjado13, bewaretheocean, stany, noobiex, funboy, monsterenergy, roland, rein, kuech, jaguarboy, everybodyeditsbeast, awesome2, detonater, evanakadragontamer, shugochara, coolperson23, verizonwiz, cursor24, fred1201, blackdawn, kyle97, superstar11179912, blacksky, nico1a5, mookes, sirhandle, 5akatsuki, billythebest, shadow204, shadow402, knife, bammetje, rkofest, jlion195, zaught, onestep, cooldude99999, 98765432123456789, bluekirby, redo, masterwk, masterofalltime, sam275, elitelego, jamydodger80, badbman22101, zero753, tikraswertas, benja12nr2, chamonmom, aoitenshi, mait, normaluser, nuclearwar, avenger, magfairy, xxsniper3, schuler, austingordon, smilyman103, tak4n, robandrich, yeti and razze01 References Category:Smiles